


Matter Of Control, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: When Skinner seeks outside assistance in relieving his sexual boredom both he and his partner get more than they bargained for. Romance.





	Matter Of Control, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Matter of Control by Lynne Austin

CLASSIFICATION: SR NC-17 Skinner/Mulder  
SUMMARY: When AD Skinner seeks outside assistance in relieving his sexual boredom both he and his partner get more than they bargained for.  
*WARNING-------------Will Robinson------------WARNING*  
This is rated NC-17 and contains material that some may find uncomfortable or distasteful. There are scenes of and references to head games, power trips, D/s, and consensual sex between two adult males (Skinner/Mulder). If you're under 17 and not with a parent or guardian your eyes will melt and/or fall out. DON'T READ THIS. If these subjects bother or offend you, use the brains the Deity of your choice gave you and DON'T READ THIS. If you can't stand the thought of our heroes behaving in this manner, DON'T READ THIS! You are warned, continue at your own risk, I've done my part.  
All X-Files (c) characters belong to Ten-thirteen, Chris Carter, and 20th Century Fox and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Goyko belongs to Bard. All other characters belong to me. Don't bother to send flames, I use them to burn the rest of the garbage. All other comments, critiques, or just general "Hi There's" are welcome at   
This story may be archived and distributed freely, as long as no fee is charged and this header is preserved. Much thanks to Stephanie Andrews for all her beta help.

* * *

A Matter of Control  
by Lynne Austin

Chapter One

The powerfully built man strode into the exclusive office of the Club. To the Club's general membership, all well-known, highly respected, highly placed Washington political players, it was a throwback to the historic gentlemen's clubs of England. Elite, sedate, genteel, providing elegant meals, good conversation, and unassailable contacts for those backroom power plays Washington politics is so well known for. But to certain select members another service was provided; quiet, discreet, cash only services.

The Asian woman sitting at the desk was the only woman that had ever been seen in the Club, outside of the public dining room. Most assumed she was a secretary--she was not. She was the only connection between the Club member and those discreet services and because of her they could not be traced. No names were ever used. There was no paper trail, no code books, no notes. Only her excellent memory and uncanny talents in matching people of various desires.

Her delicate form almost seemed out of place in the masculinely appointed office of dark wood, brass and burgundy leather. Three stemmed porcelain rosebuds, red, white and yellow, in a slender crystal vase, the only feminine touch. She rose from behind the desk and came forward to greet her guest. "Welcome Bulldog-san, it isn't often you grace this office. I trust you have no complaint of our prior dealings?"

Walter Skinner took the offered hand and bent in a slight honorific bow. "Certainly not, Gyoko-san. I come in search of your excellent services again." Gyoko indicated to the elegantly appointed bar. Skinner nodded and took a seat on the leather couch. His eyes followed Gyoko-san as she poured them each a drink of the extremely rare scotch and returned to sit opposite him.

"How can I serve you Bulldog-san?"

Walter's eyes met hers over the heavy crystal of the glass as he raised an eyebrow in question. Gyoko gave him a small smile in acknowledgment of the compliment and continued, "Do you wish the same as before?"

Walter had thought long of the beautiful but mindless creatures this woman had provided him with before. He was a man with highly developed drives in both his personal and professional lives. Recent developments in his professional life had highlighted the banal state into which he had allowed his personal life to fall. The excitement was back in his career. He wanted it back in his sex life. "No, I want something different. Someone different. More challenging, more exotic, more . . . dangerous."

"Intriguing. What is your desire?"

Walter stood took a few steps then turned to face her again. Giving her a challenging look and with a lift of his brow he said, "A man. A very specific type of man. Intelligent...attractive... not inexperienced but hesitant...younger. Someone who is tempted, curious. Someone who wants to be seduced, controlled and dominated but not someone into a heavy scene. A man who will enjoy...games, shall we say."

"You _are_ most specific. I have no one that currently comes to mind. Is there a time constraint?"

Walter looked into the now empty glass and gave a self-depreciating shake to his head. "No, anticipation will make the enjoyment greater."

Gyoko-san stood and again offered her hand. "Bulldog, you have an almost Oriental outlook. I will contact you in the usual manner."

Two weeks later Walter received a note enclosed with his lunch check. Excusing himself from the others at the table, he again made his way to the plush offices of Gyoko-san.

"Bulldog, so good of you to come right away."

"Your note said the arrangements had been made?"

"Yes, someone new to the Club's membership. I met him for the first time yesterday. I think he will meet all of your criteria. I've made arrangements for him to be at this restaurant," she paused long enough to hand Walter a small parchment note, "at eight p.m. on Wednesday. Is this convenient?" Walter took the note and nodded. "Wear the red rose bud Bulldog, he will be wearing the white."

Walter took her hand and again gave her the honorific bow. "Thank-you Gyoko-san."

Her black eyes peered into his warm brown ones. "As always, you are welcome, Bulldog."

Walter turned and left the elegant offices. "Be careful, my friend. This one could break your heart." She said softly to the closed door. 

\- - - - -

The evening of the appointment Walter was at the restaurant by seven p. m. He sat in a secluded portion of the bar but one that accorded him an unobstructed view of the entire restaurant. At precisely eight o'clock a tall broad shouldered man entered and turned to remove his outer coat. Instinctively Walter sat up, certain this was his 'date.' As the younger man turned back Walter got a good look at his face. //Shit.// Quickly removing the red rosebud from his lapel, Walter ducked his head and his thoughts began to race. 

A full hour passed as Walter watched the younger man grow increasingly more nervous, quickly downing each drink as it was served. //You asked for dangerous, Walt. Well, you got dangerous all right.// Suddenly Walter made his decision. Standing, he walked confidently to the younger man's table. 

The younger man's eyes widened in astonishment as the AD sat down. "Be careful what your wish for, Agent Mulder, you just may get it."

"Sir?"

Walter drew the crushed rosebud from his inside jacket pocket and tossed it casually to the tabletop. He watched Mulder's eyes dilate and the color drain from his face as the younger man picked it up and understanding dawned. He knew without a doubt the younger agent thought that he had been set up. "Before you say anything, let me tell you a story." He paused waiting for the younger man to agree. "Two weeks ago I walked into the offices of an exclusive downtown establishment with the express purpose of arranging a certain type of meeting. This is the result of that meeting. I was here waiting for you or someone like you, to come in; I watched you come in; I have been watching you for the last hour. I spent that hour deciding whether or not to even approach you." He bent and gave a slow shake to his head. Looking up into Mulder's eyes he allowed himself a soft half smile. "I told Gyoko I wanted someone dangerous. I think she surpassed herself this time."

"You asked for me?"

"I was very explicit in what I requested, Agent Mulder, intelligent, attractive, curious and male. For her to have paired us, I have some idea of the requests you must have made. I have known Gyoko for years. She does nothing without a reason and I have never known her to mishandle an arrangement." 

"Sir, is it safe for us to talk here?"

"As safe as anywhere public can be. I told no one where I was going. This meeting isn't on my appointment calendar. We can go somewhere else if it would make you more comfortable."

"No, sir. If you think this is safe. You have more to lose than I."

"Both of our careers are at stake here, Mulder." 

They sat there, neither saying a word. Each watching the other, thinking, considering, feeling the attraction grow. Finally, Mulder could stand the tension no longer. "I've never done this before. I didn't expect to stay here. I thought I would meet someone here and then we would go somewhere else. I'm not very good in social situations." 

"Mulder, you don't have to go through with this. You can leave right now. No questions asked. It will never be mentioned again."

"No, sir. I want to. But you're right, I'm not really very comfortable here. It's too open, too... public."

"Fine. Let's go to my place. You know the address?" Mulder nodded. "Good, pull into the garage. I'll be there shortly, I'm just going to stop and pick up a few things."

\- - - - - 

Walter pulled into the spacious three car garage next to Mulder's car. Mulder was waiting and reached for the bag in the front seat next to his boss. "I'll get that, you get the one in the back, ok?" Walter said. He had no intention of allowing Mulder to see what was in that bag until he was ready for him to. The bag in the back seat carried groceries, the bag in the front seat did not. Ever since he had decided on this course of action Walter had been picturing Mulder with the toys he had in that bag. The twenty minutes he had spent on 14th Street would be well-worth it. 

As they entered the darkened house Walter explained the layout and led them into the den. Just walking past the younger man he could almost feel the tension radiating from him. //Time to relieve some tension here.// Taking the bag from Mulder's arms he said, "Take your coat off. I'll just put these away. Have you eaten?"

Mulder followed him into the kitchen. "No, sir. Too nervous."

"Then I'm glad I picked up these," Walter said holding up a package of steaks. "Scully hasn't gotten you into a 'no red meat' diet has she?" 

"No, sir, but we both decided to give up chicken." At Walter's questioning look Mulder explained. "Chaco Chicken, sir."

"Chicken. Right. Good point. Would you get the chicken out of the freezer and throw it away." Mulder laughed. //Good, he's loosening up.// "Mulder," he paused, wanting to say this exactly right. "Relax, nothing is going to happen if you don't want it to."

"I don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before." At Skinner's look Mulder amended. "I'm not a virgin but I've only had one male lover before."

Using a great deal of control Walter managed not to react to that statement and continued to prepare the steaks. "It must have been a good experience if you want to repeat it. Tell me about him. You don't have to tell me his name or anything. Tell me about your relationship." 

"It was during my first year at Oxford. He was one of the instructors but not for any of my classes. I had seen him around the campus and obviously he had seen me. He was attractive, intelligent, very powerfully built. He had a very strong personality and he seduced me plain and simple."

"What about...games?"

"If you mean the B & D stuff, we never did any of that, really. He said I was too sensitive and wouldn't hold still so he would tie me down. Phoebe was the one who got me into the kinky stuff." 

"I need a beer." Walter got one from the fridge and handed another to Mulder. Walter was shaken. Mulder had gone from being shy and reticent to holding no secrets in nothing flat. 

"What's the matter, sir?"

"Well, you're not what _I_ expected either." //You can't hold back, Walt, he's held nothing from you. What you want demands absolute trust.// "Mulder, what did Gyoko tell you?"

"I went to her and told her I was looking for an older experienced man. Intelligent, attractive with a strong personality. Someone who could take control, be decisive. Someone who would take the lead and teach me to play certain 'games.' Then she asked me to be very specific about the 'games' I wanted to play. I told her. I assume they are the same games you want to play." 

Walter realized Mulder had relayed that personal information in the exact same tone he used when delivering a field report he expected to be challenged. //How vulnerable he is. Was I ever this open? With Davis maybe?// "I need to think. Let's finish this conversation after dinner."

They finished dinner preparations and ate over a conversation dominated by basketball and classic cars. Standing to clear the table Walter said, "I'll do this why don't you go on into the den and relax. I'll be out in just a minute." 

When Walter entered the dark room Mulder was standing, arms crossed over his chest, his head down, his back towards the older man. "You're not going to go through with it are you?"

"Mulder." Walter said softly walking towards the defensive man.

"No. Let me finish. You're not going to do this because I work for you, not because I'm not experienced enough or don't know how to play your games."

Walter stood behind the taller agent and reached up to touch his shoulder. Mulder shrugged the hand off. 

"I'm not asking for much Skinner. Just a few hours of your precious time. A little tutoring for the novice. Ok. I'm not asking for a relationship or a commitment here."

Walter put his arms around the slender waist before him and kissed the back of Mulder's neck. "I am," he whispered, "and so are you."

Mulder froze. "What?"

"Mulder, we have already crossed that line. It doesn't really matter if we have sex or not."

"Yes, it does." 

"No, it doesn't. This can never be just a one night stand for either of us." Walter suddenly realized that it was the truth. He had already made a commitment to Mulder. "We have already said and done things tonight that have forever altered whatever relationship we had before. It changed the moment I dropped that rosebud on your table. In that instant we knew things about each other that can never be ignored." Walter pulled the younger man tighter into his chest and began to stoke his chest and belly. 

"What things?" Mulder leaned his head back onto Walter's shoulder. Knowing he had won but wanting Walter to convince him some more. 

Walter kissed the side of Mulder's neck. "Well, we're both bisexual. We're interested in each other. We find each other attractive. We both like kinky games. I'm a top. You're a bottom. Don't do that."

"Do what?" Mulder said, a smile evident in his voice. 

"Move your ass like that."

"Why?" Mulder said, definitely teasing.

Walter rocked his hips and Mulder could feel the entire length of him. "Because it feels good and I like it and I can't think and talk and rationally when I'm this hard." Walter slid his hand down the front of Mulder's pants to his crotch. "Feels like you like it, too." he said with a gentle squeeze.

Mulder gasped. "Walter?"

"Walt," he murmured still nuzzling and stroking. "Call me, Walt. What?" 

"I've never done that."

"Done what?"

"Had anal sex."

Mulder could feel Walt's grin and soft laugh. "So you _are_ a virgin." He bit the side of Mulder's neck. "We are going to have a good time." He could feel Mulder start to tense up again. //Change the game, Walt.// "Relax Mulder. Did you bring a bag?"

Lost in the sensations of Walter alternately biting and licking his neck, Mulder barely heard him. "Hmmmm?"

Walter rimmed Mulder's ear and whispered, "sensualist. I _said_, 'did you bring a bag? To which you replied. hmmmm?"

Mulder blushed. "My neck has always been a weak spot."

"Oh, yeah?" Going back to Mulder's 'weak spot,' Skinner continued. "Are you going to answer me? Did you bring a bag?"

Thinking fast Mulder answered. "Oh... well... I am a field agent, sir. I always have an emergency bag in the car." There was no way he wanted his boss to know just what kind of an evening he had hoped for. The bag in his car was not his emergency travel bag. He had packed with care for this evening. Jeans, sweater, tee-shirt, underwear, shaver, socks, condoms, lube, restraints, gag, cock rings, ball harness and a satin mask. There was no way he could let Skinner see in that bag. 

"Why don't you go get it while I check the temperature in the tub."

"Tub? You want to take a bath? Now?"

"Hot tub, Mulder." 

"Oh. Ok." He turned to face the older man holding him. "Assistant Director Skinner, do you want me to stay the night?" Mulder had an almost coquettish look about him. Challenging and teasing at the same time but his eyes still showed a shadow... a fear of rejection.

Walter took him firmly by the waist and forced him a step back. Locking his eyes to the younger man's he said. "No. The Assistant Director does not want you to stay. I do. I guess that's the first thing we should discuss. When we're here Mulder, in this house or your apartment or anywhere that's it's 'just us,' call me Walt or Walter. I am not your boss in bed, I may be your top but I am definitely not your boss."

"Walter, I don't want the hot tub, I want to go to bed."

"Fox, we need to talk."

"Mulder, call me Mulder. Only my parents and Scully's mother call me Fox. I've never liked that name."

"Alright. Mulder, we still have to talk."

Mulder took a step forward, put his arms around Walter and bit the older man's jaw. "We can talk in bed... later."

"Go get your bag, Mulder. I'll close up the house and set the alarm." 

Chapter Two

Skinner led the way down the hall to the master bedroom. In anticipation of the possibilities for this evening he had left one of the windows slightly open. A chill in the room, he had found, enhanced the sensations of skin on skin. When most of the body was cool, the touch of warmth was intensified. Instinctively, awareness was localized to that lone spot on the body. The moist, chilly night air had done its job. The street lights cast a hazy yellow glow through the thin sheers covering the windows. Walter turned as Mulder entered the room, their eyes met again and Walter wondered at the sublime beauty that could be found in a man's face. Mulder, his tension evident in the too relaxed pose he assumed, leaned against the footboard of the bed. Walter could almost feel him vibrate in anticipation. 

To build the tension of the moment Walter paused, then slowly began to strip. As he began with his glasses, taking the time to put them away properly, he remembered other first times, those when he was not in charge, thick stinking jungles and cheap hotel rooms. He felt Mulder's tension increase almost to a auditory hum. He determined to make this better, easier, hotter for the younger man than it had been for him. He realized he really wanted Mulder and had for some time. //Amazing// He wanted Mulder hot. Hotter than he had ever been before. He wanted him to beg for his touch. The first time wasn't the hardest, it never was, it was the second or third time that was hard. After time had passed and everybody really had time to think about what had happened. He wanted Mulder to remember this as the best experience he had ever had. He wanted him to come back again and again. He was tired of temporary solutions to a long time loneliness. He realized he wanted a long term relationship and he wanted it with this incredibly strong passionate man before him. To have that he would have to go slow. He removed his tie and with a pointed look, tossed it deliberately onto the bedside table. He then quickly removed his crisp white shirt, folding it neatly and placing it onto a nearby chair. 

He chest and abdomen completely exposed now, he heard Mulder inhale sharply. Walter was proud of his body and the reactions it engendered. He'd spent long, hard hours in the gym to gain and maintain these shoulders, biceps and the carved appearance of his torso, little reactions like Mulder's made all those long hours worthwhile. With a half turn he again met Mulder's eyes as he gave his ripped abs a gentle rub. Mulder licked his lips in appreciation. Giving a slight smile in acknowledgement, Walter walked over to him and took Mulder's hands in his and pulled him to the center of the room. 

They stood facing one another. He felt Mulder's hands tremble as the fingers buried themselves in the thick, soft mat of fine hair that covered his chest. Their eyes locked, Mulder's eyes now glowed with a mischievousness and a tentative teasing smile touched his lips. Mulder began to stroke one of his nipples using only one fingernail. Walter leaned into titillating finger, it had been a long time since anyone had toyed with his body. It felt good. He felt his erection meet that of the younger man's and heard him give a barely audible groan. Walter reached out and took Mulder by the waist pulling him tight against him. Rocking his hips he increased the friction between the two, eliciting more groans. Then Mulder's head fell forward and the stakes were raised again. 

Walter felt Mulder's breath on his neck rapid, moist and hot, then he felt the tongue, lapping, licking, the mouth beginning to suckle; drawing in not only the taste of him but the scent as well. Walter returned the exploration. Finally, biting him gently on that very sensitive tendon where the neck meets the shoulder. 

Mulder gasped in pleasure. Stepping back he loosened his tie more and pulled his shirt over his head without pausing to unbutton more than the top two buttons then reached for the clasp on his dress pants. Walter beat him to the zipper. Stopping his hands, he whispered, "turn around." 

Mulder did as he was asked. When he felt Walter's hands on his zipper he said, "wait," and toed off his dress shoes. Standing now only in his socks and pants Mulder leaned back into Walter's broad chest. He reached behind him taking each of Walter's wrists and drawing them around his waist back to his belt. "Now," he said still in whisper. Taking the hint Walter unfastened the belt and drew it slowly from the loops holding it in one hand as he did. When he was through he drew the looped leather over Mulder's nipples gently rasping the raised points. Mulder took a deep ragged breath. 

"Do you like leather, Mulder?" He felt Mulder tense against him. 

"Phoebe liked leather. It's... it's been a long time."

//Who the hell is Phoebe? That's twice he's mentioned her.// Walter tossed the belt to the table with the other discards. He slowly unclasped Mulder's pants and drew the zipper, Mulder twitched his hips allowing the pants to slide down. Walter took his slender hips in his hands and pulled Mulder back until his erection was nestled firmly in the cleft of the taller man's buttocks. Even through his dress pants and Mulder's silk boxers Walter's girth was obvious. 

Mulder eyes flew open when he realized just how large the AD was. "Jesus, Walter. You're going to kill me with that."

Walter pulled him in even tighter, nuzzled Mulder's 'weak spot' again and whispered, "That's why we're going to go very slow. I'm not going inside you until you're ready. Not when you think you're ready. When I know you're ready. I'm not a virgin and I'm not just teasing you. I'm being careful; if I go too fast and your body's not ready I could hurt you. I won't do that." Walter pushed him forward just enough to slide the boxers down then pulled him back against him again.

Mulder kicked the pile of discarded clothing from his feet and slightly spread his legs in invitation. Reaching over his head he clasped his hands behind Walter's neck turned his head and said, "Tease me."

Walter smiled. "You really want me to tease you?" Mulder innocently nodded. "Close your eyes." Walter's soft breath caressed the back of Mulder's ear causing his nipples to become even firmer points. Gooseflesh had now broken out over his chest and abdomen. Everywhere Walter touched became an erogenous point for the younger man. When Walter finally reached for and grasped his balls Mulder groaned in earnest and spread his legs wider. "Do you like that? What about this?" Walter began to scratch/tickle Mulder's erection gently with his fingernails as he kneaded the heavy spheres.

Mulder rocked gently in his arms plainly savoring the sensations. "Mmmmmmm... You're good... very good." Mulder softly growled as he turned in Skinner's arms. Mulder slid his hands down grasping the sides of Walter's face, "but I want more." Mulder kissed him. It began as a gentle exploration. Testing the extent of the older man's limits. Mulder's only other male lover had not liked kissing. The rasp of beard on beard, the size of the mouth on his, the power of the hand behind his head and most of all the fierceness of the tongue in his mouth, Walter reveled in it. When his mind cleared Walter realized he was completely out of breath and that Mulder had ended the kiss and was chewing on his neck again. "I take it that you like the way I kiss." Mulder said definitely in a taunting tone. 

"Bed," was Walter's only answer.

"No, not yet. You're wearing altogether too many clothes." Mulder slid down the length of Walter's body, kneeling before him he said, "Take your shoes off, they're going to be in my way." Walter toed his shoes off and reached for his belt. Mulder stopped his hands. "Nuh uh," tonguing Walter's bellybutton. "That's mine."

Walter looked down at the dark brown head below him and wondered at the change in circumstances. Just when was it that he had given up control of the scene. Given up? Hell, it was neatly taken out of his hands by a master. He felt his pants and briefs slide down together. 

"Briefs, Walt? We're going to have to get you into something sexier." 

He tried to step back out of the pile of clothing at his feet but the hands back on his waist prevented his moving. When he felt Mulder's tongue on the tip of his erection any thought of moving or anything else completely left his mind. As the talented mouth slid further down his erect shaft he felt his knees begin to buckle, grasping Mulder's head he pulled up. 

"Bed, now," he said. Once again the two locked eyes, chocolate brown to hazel green, chocolate won. Mulder backed off and they moved together to the king sized bed. Walter sat and was surprised when Mulder knelt beside the bed. "No, Mulder here on the bed."

As Mulder stood Walter took the erection before him and pulled it to his mouth. Lapping, gently savoring all the moisture he found there he was determined to give Mulder everything that he had received and more. He felt Mulder's hands on his head again and then to feel Mulder begin to rock in his mouth. Slowly, each time a little deeper, never too deep to trigger a gag or block his breathing. Once again Walter felt he had lost control and decided it was time to take it back. Using his left hand he began to knead Mulder's balls again. First gently rolling them between his fingers then massaging them in the sac. Pulling his mouth off the now fully engorged shaft, he looked into Mulder's now glazed eyes and said, "Get on the bed, on your back." 

He never took his hand from Mulder's balls as Mulder climbed to the center of the bed. When he lay there Walter rolled to between his wide spread legs. Dropping his head he took Mulder in his mouth again... slowly with each stroke he took him deeper until his nose was buried in the nest of crinkly hair found there. After a last excruciatingly slow stroke, Walter dipped his head further and began to mouth the heavy sac. Long, wet licks followed by gentle sucking soon had Mulder unconsciously trying to roll from side to side. "Be still. Lay absolutely still," he whispered. He heard Mulder grab the wooden rails of the headboard. Placing his hands on Mulder's lightly muscled inner thighs Walter held his legs apart and continued his assault. This time he attacked the sensitive area where the inner thigh meets the groin, again licking and sucking then suddenly he bit. At the sound of Mulder's gasp he licked and suckled the spot, with a suction so strong he knowingly left a mark. Dragging his tongue back to the now tight sac, Walter could feel how close his lover was to coming. //Not yet.// He gently massaged the tight sac until he felt the balls within soften again then making a circle of his index finger and thumb, he held them there, unable to draw up again. Mulder gave a groan from deep within his chest. Walter quickly deep throated him using his tongue on the sensitive underside, on the slow wet upstroke he used his teeth, raking the entire length until him gently nipped the head. Mulder damn near came off the bed. Walter smiled to himself and thought, //time to throw him off center.// "No, Mulder." He paused, still holding the tight sac between his fingers. "I can't do it." 

Mulder's head flew off the bed. "What do you mean you can't do it. You just had my cock halfway to your stomach."

"No, not this," he said kissing the tip of Mulder's erection then nipping it again. Mulder hissed. "I can't call you Mulder. Not after I've had your cock halfway to my stomach as you so delicately put it." He leaned over and opened the drawer to the bedside stand pulling out a tube of lubricant. Moving very slowly so that Mulder could see every move he made, he took a generous amount into his hand and held it until it reached body temperature. Rolling back to between Mulder legs he lay on his side, his back against one leg and using one arm he held Mulder splayed, wide open again, unable to close his legs or protect his crotch. 

Mulder watched his every move with some trepidation. He'd started this with all intentions of losing his anal virginity but now with the reality before him he wasn't sure he could handle the monster between Walter's legs. Walter again began to stroke the still fully erect shaft with long, firm, slow strokes with one hand and massage his balls with the other. Mulder groaned with the sheer pleasure of it and lay back down. 

Walter looked down at the beads of precum flowing in a constant stream and licked them away, relishing the taste of his new lover "What do you think?" No answer. Walter deep throated him, raking him again with his teeth. "Are you listening, Kitten?" Mulder moaned and unknowingly tried to bring his knees together. Walter smiled. He gently placed his well lubricated index finger against Mulder's anus. Mulder instantly tensed up. "Easy, easy just relax. What do you think?"

"Jesus, Walter. What do I think about what?" 

Walter smiled again. "What do you think I should call you. I can't call you Mulder. I can't call my lover the same thing I call him in the office." Walter kept stroking and massaging and occasionally licking at the moisture continuing to flow. Mulder didn't answer. Walter began to move the finger on Mulder's anus in little circles. Mulder groaned. 

"Come on, Mulder. Give me a little help here. What's a good nickname for you. I like Fox but you don't want me to call you Fox. How about Sweetpea. You want me to call you Sweetpea?" He increased the pressure and felt his finger slide in to the first knuckle. Mulder gave a soft gasp. Walter held the finger in place and went back to his assault on Mulder's shaft and balls. 

Mulder began to rock his hips. "Wha...? uhhhh, faster." Walter began to stroke just a bit faster. Mulder was moaning almost constantly now, sweat running in small rivulets off his chest. Walter applied more pressure and his finger slid all the way in. "Annnnggg." 

"Did that hurt?" Walter asked with some concern. Biting that gorgeous lower lip, Mulder shook his head. Walter began to pump the finger in Mulder's ass with the same rhythm he used on his shaft. 

It had been years since Walter had played 'ass games' but he well remembered the sensual overload that could be had. He took Mulder in his mouth again... slowly... as deep as he could, then he began to move his head in tandem with the finger pumping. When he felt the head swell in his mouth he curled his finger and stroked the prostate directly, once.

"God, Walter. Please," Mulder pleaded. Walter curled his finger and began to stroke the prostate again and again. 

Mulder gave a sharp gasp. Walter could see Mulder's balls draw up tight next to his body and knew that he was close again. He wanted to watch his face as he came but knew it would mean more, not seem as mechanical to the younger man, if he took him in his mouth. 

Mulder damn near choked him to death. He grabbed each side of Walter's head and pushed him all the way down on his erection holding him there, clamped between Mulder's hands and thighs. Walter held his breath as long as he could before he began to struggle. Luckily he had quit smoking years ago and had a pretty good lung capacity because it felt like Mulder came for ten minutes before he began to relax. 

Walter crawled to the head of the bed and pulled Mulder into his arms and onto his chest. They lay there for a moment catching their breath. "Been a while hasn't it, Sweetpea." Walter was glad Mulder's head was buried in his shoulder. He wasn't sure he could pull this off with a straight face. 

Mulder lay there, not really sure he had heard him right. 

"You ok, Sweetpea?"

Mulder sat straight up. "What...? What... did you call me?" All languor now completely gone from his body. 

"Sweetpea. I asked you to help me pick a nickname for you, you didn't suggest one. I asked if I could call you Sweetpea. You agreed. What's wrong." 

"I did not nor will I ever, agree to your calling me--Sweet Pea." He anunciated each syllable _very_ clearly. 

"Yes, you did."

"When?"

"Right after I slid my finger into that tight ass of yours."

"Oh, like I was paying attention to conversation at the time. He paused and thought a moment. "What were my options?"

"Sweetpea, of course. Snookums, Kitten, Sweetcheeks, that was my personal favorite by the way, and Fox."

Mulder looked down at the smugly satisfied man beneath him and detected a heretofore unnoticed twinkle in his eyes. "You are a dangerous man, Walter Skinner." He leaned down and kissed him, a long, slow, sweet, lover's kiss. "Please, call me Fox."

Walter felt Fox's hand slide down to his unrelieved erection. As he began a stroke slow enough and soft enough to be considered torture he heard Fox whisper, "Let me take care of that for you in the shower." 

"Fox, if your previous expertise is any indication, I'll fall and break my neck." 

Sliding a hand behind the older man's neck he pulled him to a sitting position and said, "Wally, if I didn't break your neck for calling me Sweetpea, I'm not going to let you break your neck in the shower. Can you imagine the paperwork? Or the headlines?"

"Wally?"

"Sweetpea?"

Chapter 3

How Fox managed to get him out of the shower without him breaking his neck Walter would never figure out. One thing was for certain though, if he was to continue a relationship with the lanky agent, he would need a bigger hot water tank. He may be an anal virgin but someone had taught him how to use his mouth for more than just verbal skills. 

"Jesus, Walt. It's freezing in here. Don't you believe in heat. It's winter." 

"I'm sorry," he said in a way too solicitous manner. "I was preoccupied when we came in here. I forgot to shut the window." He said as he closed the offensive opening. "It should warm up in here before we have to get up again. In the meantime," he looked at the tall man huddled, shivering beneath the thick comforter, "I'll keep you warm, Sweetpea."

Fox's head popped out immediately. "You're not going to keep calling me that are you?" There was definitely a disgruntled look on that mobile face. "If you do... Sugarplum." He left the comment hanging.

"Point taken. Move over." Walter climbed into bed and Fox burrowed in next to him reached over and snapped off the bedside lamp. "Fox, we really need to talk." Fox shifted and began to sit up, Walter pulled him back into the curve of his neck. "You seem to think I have more to lose here than you do so I'll start." He paused gathering his thoughts. "When I made that appointment to talk to Gyoko, I thought I was going to scratch an old itch. I'd get her to set me up with some anonymous airhead, I'd play a few games and go on my way. Obviously that's not what happened." He turned to gaze into the expressive eyes watching for any indication of withdrawal or disgust. "Fox, when I described the type of man I wanted to Gyoko, I didn't know it at the time but I was describing you. Sitting in that restaurant tonight I went over every detail of my conversation with her, I mean, every detail. Trying to figure why she had paired us. I spent that hour going over every possible scenario of what could have happened tonight. Me not going over to you; me going over to you, just talking for a minute then leaving; me joining you and never mentioning the roses, and finally, me watching someone else wearing a red rosebud walk over and sit down. That was what decided me. I realized I wanted to be with you tonight. I made my decision before I ever sat down. Any decision made after that had to be yours. After we got here... after dinner... when you thought I had decided not to do this..." He paused again waiting for Mulder to say something, from the look on his face no comment was forthcoming so Walter continued. "When we left the restaurant... turning back or whatever was no longer an option for me. I was already committed. Now the question is what do we do from here. What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do, Walt?"

"Oh, no. We can play many games, Fox but that is not going to be one of them. I want your honest reaction. Relationships are hard enough. If we do this, it's going to be a real bitch. First, I am your boss. Second, if Cancerman, as you call him, gets wind of this, the only way I see out of that scenario is to come out openly and resign, otherwise he will own us and short of killing him we'd never be free. Third, this is a gay relationship in one of the staunchest 'ole boys clubs' in the federal government, the OPR will have a field day. What do you want to do, Fox. I'll accept any decision you make. If you decide not to do this again, I'll never mention it."

Fox leaned back and put his head on his propped arm. "It's obvious that you did think about it a lot before you sat down with me. I thought about it too -- when I was waiting for you to come over. I saw you before I came in. Through the window, I saw you sitting there with that damned rose in your lapel. You can't know the thoughts that went through my head when I saw that. I thought I had been set up at the Club. That Gyoko was one of Cancerman's stooges. When you dropped that rose... I thought your next words were going to tell me my career was finished, my reputation shredded, my life over. Instead... instead you open up to me. You lay your career and reputation at my feet. You bring me into your home and into your bed. What do you think I want? When I went to Gyoko I thought I was looking for a man to have kinky sex with. She provided me with a lover." He pushed Walter over onto his back and then rolled on top of him, paused and wiggled his eyebrows in a way that would have reminded Scully of The Stupendous Yappi, "A lover that I may have kinky sex with someday. What do _I_ want?" His face broke into a smile of pure joy. A smile that very few people ever saw. "I want you to fuck my brains out -- repeatedly -- over a long period of time and if this turns into a deep seated relationship... I'll help you make the mortgage payments. If Cancerman gives us grief... I'll sic Scully's silly dog on him although killing him is a good idea. Damn, can't sic the dog on him."

Beginning to laugh at the change of subject Walter asked, "Why not?"

"Alligator ate him."

"In Georgia?!" Walter asked startled. "That wasn't in your report."

"Oh, yeah, right. We're going to put down in an offical case report that: Agent Scully, unable to find a suitable dogsitter, brought said animal on an federal investigation. Forcing us, by the way, to rent a car and drive the nine hundred miles -- one way --instead of flying, stopping what seemed like every twenty minutes. to walk the thing. Said animal then proceeded to get himself eaten by the UNSUB. End of report. I don't think so. 

"What else don't you put in your reports? 

"Walter, if the AD needs to know, it will be in the report."

"Oh."

"Don't get like that. There are some things I don't tell Scully."

"Yeah, and she shot you... think about it."

"Ha. Ha. We _were_ talking about Cancerman. I do like that idea about shooting him. Back to your list. If we're careful the OPR will never get wind about us to even do an investigation and if they do... hell, we've still got plausible deniability. Who would ever believe the two of us getting together? Why don't we just take this one step at a time. I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, we've been together less than twenty-four hours."

He rolled over onto his back pulling Walter with him. When Walter was settled on top of him he said, "Now kiss me. A real kiss. A lover's good night kiss."

Walter started to move his head down when something occurred to him. "You sure give a lot of orders for a bottom."

Mulder began to laugh. When he recovered he said, "Who ever said I was a bottom. I told Gyoko I wanted a strong powerful man who could control me and make me like it. I never said it was going to be easy."

As Walter leaned the few final inches and just before their lips met he whispered, "this is going to be fun."

************************

When Mulder awoke the next morning it was to the smell of hot coffee and someone saying, "Time to get up, Sweetpea." It did not sound like his mother and besides his mother never served him coffee in bed or called him 'Sweetpea.' 

"Where's my gun?" he mumbled, sitting up. 

"What?" Walter asked.

"I said, where's my gun?" he repeated. Mulder scrubbed his face with his hands.

Walter burst into laughter. 

"Do not call me 'Sweetpea.' Oh God, you're a morning person." 

Walter nodded still laughing. 

"Just what the hell is so funny."

"Fox, you should never go to sleep with wet hair. You have a _serious_ case of bed head. Drink your coffee."

"Well, I guess that's one problem you never have to worry about. What time is it?"

"8:30"

"EIGHT THIRTY!" Mulder scrambled out of bed and began do dress in a rather haphazard manner. "Jesus, Walter, what did you do? I gotta go. If I'm not in by eight Scully starts calling hospitals, at nine thirty she'll call the Gunmen."

"The who?" Walt was absolutely astounded at the speed that Mulder could move. 

Mulder froze. He had on his shirt, one sock and one leg of his pants... no underwear and realized what he'd just said and to whom. "Don't ask." 

//Wrong answer. Now, who the hell are 'The Gunmen?'// "OK, but relax. The government's closed again."

"What Congress' power plays finally shut down the FBI?"

"No, but a major overnight snowstorm did. Nobody but essential personnel to go in. I'm essential but I've got ten inches of snow in my driveway and have no idea where the nearest public transportation is or if it's even running. I told the night desk I'd call you and Scully." He paused. "Fox, I don't mean to pry but do you often call Scully at strange hours?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Cause she answered the phone. 'Damit Mulder, it's 5:30. This better be good." 

"Fox dropped his pants, still only half on and crawled across the bed to the phone (giving Walter an excellent view in the process), quickly punched in the number and said, "Hey, it's me... I know. That's why I called... I told you... A friend set me up with a blind date... No, it was not Frohike. I wouldn't send Krycek on a date Frohike set up... HaHa... Yes... Be nice or I'll call Pendrell and tell him you're home alone... Thanks, Mom. I gotta go... Yeah, I know how you like to snap the latex... I'll call you tomorrow." 

"Freeze," Walter said. It suddenly dawned on Mulder the position he was in. Classic, wearing only a dress shirt and one sock, on his hands and knees, legs slightly apart his cock and balls hanging free. He felt the bed shift and sensed Walt crawling to him. Then he felt Walter's hands on his ass for the first time. 

Walter couldn't believe the innocence with which Fox had displayed himself. If it was innocence, he was beginning to doubt a lot of his assumptions about Fox. "Do I want to know about any of that?" Walter said. Fox shook his head. "Good, I've got better things to do." He paused. "Did I tell you that you've got the finest ass I have ever seen?" 

***************

Fox lay with his head on Walter's shoulder his fingers combing the hair on Walter's chest. "Walt when."

"When what?" 

"When are we going to get that monster inside me. I really want it."

"We'll keep working on stretching you. I don't want you to tear."

Mulder sucked air in through his teeth. "I hadn't even thought of that. Must hurt like a bitch. Maybe I should try you first."

Walter's entire demeanor changed. He grew cold and distant threw back the covers said, "Yeah," and started to get up.

"Wha... Whoa... wait... Walter stop." Mulder pushed his lover back down on the bed and turned to face him fully. "What is it, Walter."

"Nothing. We need to start shoveling the drive."

"That can wait. What's up? What did I say? Look at me, Walter." He waited. Mulder could be a patient man when circumstances called for it. He sensed this was going to be a very important point in their relationship. "Walter. Look at me." Finally, Walter's eyes met his. "Walter, I told you last night I told Goyko I was looking for a man who could control me. That's because I'm a top, Walter. I was looking for an equal. I've been a bottom... to a man and to a woman. I told you about the man last night. Someday, if you want to hear it, I'll tell you the whole Phoebe debacle. The point is, I want both sides. To have that I needed to find another top, I've always heard the best tops were once bottoms. Did someone top you Walter?... Were they too rough?... Talk to me, Walter."

Walter threw back the covers and got out of bed before Fox could move to stop him again. He stood in the middle of the room turned his arms folded defensively across his chest. In the coldest voice Fox had ever heard said, "Look at me , Walter. Talk to me, Walter. Talk to me, Walter. Let me in, Walter. Jesus, you sound like Sharon." 

"Alright, you say I sound like your wife. Let me say something I know she never said. I told you I was a top, Walter, that has certain implications. As much as I want you inside me, I want to fuck that fine ass of yours." Walter blinked as if the thought had never occurred to him, but still didn't say anything. "I hold a doctorate in forensic psychology from one of the best schools in the world. I am a field investigator for the FBI. I worked Violent Crimes and the Behaviorial Sciences Unit for eight years before I took on the X-Files. I've investigated liver eating mutants and a God knows what eating flukeman. I've written profiles on serial murderers, spree murderers and child rapists by the dozen, each more grusome than the one before it. Don't think that you can tell me something that will surprise or shock me 'cause it won't happen. Now, if you're holding something back that's going to get in the way later don't you think I have the right to know?"

"There's nothing, Fox."

"Will you tell me if I figure it out? I'm good Walter. I probably know already but I need to hear the words and you need to say them."

"Not in here. Get some clothes on, Let's go in the kitchen."

Fox grabbed the jeans from his bag and was in them before Walter had found his pants. He wasn't about to let Walt out of his sight, not at this point. They went into the kitchen and Walter sat down at the table. Fox poured them each fresh coffee then sat. 

"Ok, we're in the kitchen." He made no mention of the way Walter's hands shook when he picked up the mug. Walter didn't say anything.

"Ok, I'll break it down for you. We were post-coital. I expressed a continued interest in anal intercourse and mentioned your size. You stated the further need for preparation and a possible outcome if that preparation was not made. I commented on the discomfort involved in that outcome and suggested the alternative that you take my penis in your anal passage first. You became emotionally distant giving me a sarcastic answer then attempted to distance yourself physically. I temporarily restrained you physically and questioned you. You denied there was a problem. I persisted in my questioning, revealed my usual preferances and offered to tell you about a time in my life that is painful to remember. I suggested that you had not always been dominant in your relationships and further that at some point you may have been abused." Walter leaned back into the chair, his chin tucked close to his chest and peered into his coffee. There was no indication that he was even listening but Fox knew -- oh yeah, he was listening. "At that point you were successful in physically distancing yourself. You then became mildly abusive verbally. Accusing me of sounding like your wife, a person physically and emotionally close to you for seventeen years whom you obviously never confided in." Walter began to shake his head, no.

"You're body language was and is completely defensive; head and eyes down refusing to face your antagonist, shoulders hunched forward, arms crossed defending your chest. You were unable to remain still, rocking slowly from foot to foot."

"When I truly challanged you stating my definite intention to penetrate you anally at some point, you presented with a startled affect as if that was the first time you had ever considered the possibility." Walter sat forward in the chair again. Setting his mug on the table before him, he put his head in his hands. 

"I stated my credentials, experience and skills, something you know as well as I. I then questioned the viability of this relationship's future should this question not be resolved. You again denied there was a problem." Mulder got up from the table and walked to the other side of the room, giving them both space. 

"I then told you I knew already and you refused to talk in the bedroom, a room routinely used for intimacy. You suggested the kitchen, a room noted for its' sense of home and security. Do you believe I know?" 

Walter nodded and snuffled. "I did all that?"

"Yeah, you did everything except say the words. Say the words now Walter." Fox said in a much softer tone.

Mulder had turned to the counter, staring straight ahead to the bare cabinet door. His voice that of the clear detatched clinician, tearing away protective coverings, forcing the patient to face his nightmare. He was not aware of the single tear sliding down his face. 

"When you lay it out like that, it's pretty clear what happened."

"Yeah, they should pay me bigger bucks. Do you want me to say it?"

Walter shook his head slowly. He took a deep breath and said, "I was raped." 

Chapter Four

There, it was out. Walter had finally said the words that could destroy a relationship and a life. He waited for Mulder to say or do something. Mulder gave absolutely no reaction. "What no comment? No, 'big guy like you?' Well, I wasn't big then, ok. Oh, I was tall and I had the bones but I had no muscle." Mulder still showed no reaction. "Well. Say something."

"What do you want me to say. I'm sorry you had such a horrible experience. Well, I am but saying it sounds trite. You want me to hold you? Comfort you? Pity you? Say, poor Walter? I know better than that; you would despise me if I tried it. I've had the training for rape counseling, Walt. But unfortunately, the training has its own kind of homophobic sex bias. I can remember only one class in all those years where a male victim was even mentioned and that was in a serial murderers seminar. I will tell you this. I'm not going to be your counselor. I will find you a counselor, if you want me to. One that will never make a written record of your sessions. Nothing will ever come back to haunt you like your records from Bethesda did." He paused, Walter could tell he was thinking very hard about what he was going to say next. "You are one of the strongest and most courageous men I have ever had the honor of knowing." 

"I must disgust you."

"You think I haven't seen rape trauma before?"

"Twenty-three year old rape trauma? 

"The reaction is the same, if it's still unresolved. Have you talked to anyone about this before?"

"Just Davis. He was my lover, my first lover. My second was a rapist. I'm a mess. Fox, that's why I went to Bethesda. The dreams of the old woman? She kept me sane through the whole incident. That was the dream I was having, over and over again." 

"Walt."

"Yeah, I know the drill. I was a victim. I, in no way contributed to my being victimized. But, that's just it, Fox. I think I did."

"How. How did you set yourself up to be raped?"

"This is a long ugly story, Fox."

"We appear to be snowed in. I think I have time to listen. It's important to me... to us."

"I've had other lovers since then. There's no reason why we..."

"I'm the reason. I'm a pervert, I watch straight porn videos and my lover's a man. Tell me the story."

"God... I told you I enlisted on my eighteenth birthday. Well, I wasn't a very well developed eighteen, all skin and bones. It wasn't until my mid-twenties until I really started to fill out. <sigh> I got to Vietnam and was assigned to a platoon and a squad. Davey was the senior sergeant of the squad. He was on his third tour; he was an old guy, musta been all of oh, thirty or so." He looked at Mulder and smiled. "Davey took all the 'fresh meat' under his wing and tried to keep us alive in that green hell. Taught us things that hadn't even been thought of in basic. Probably saved our lives a hundred times over. We all looked up to him, like a living hero."

Fox watched Walter's eyes fade and could tell he was no longer sitting in his warm safe kitchen in affluent Alexandria. He was back in that 'green hell.' 

"Anyway, two months into a thirteen month tour and I wasn't coping very well. Bourbon and beer weren't doing the job for me anymore and on top of everything else I'd started seeing that old woman. That's when I started 'inhaling.' I don't think Davey would have gotten involved if I had just stayed light. But no, I had to start lacing my weed. I didn't care what I laced it with horse, coke, speed, hell, once I think I laced it with acid. Old woman gave me hell for that. Did I tell you she used to talk to me in my dreams? Well, Davey caught me stoned on patrol one day. When we got back, he got me sobered up, straightened out and then he flattened me, one punch. I was out, I mean really out. He left me there lying in the mud. I woke up when it started raining again. After that I was never messed up on patrol again." 

"Then came the morning that kid came into camp, the one with all the grenades. I was just coming out of the hooch when I saw him. He had one grenade in his hands and was getting ready to pull the pin. Everyone around him just froze. I can still see it, just like a painting. I shot him. Blew his head to bits... it was only ten yards; I could have wounded him. Everyone was saying what a hero I was, taking that VC bastard out." 

"I was a basketcase. I really started smoking then, I musta been stoned for a week solid. Davey stepped in again, this time he wrangled some passes for DaNang and took me there to get me straightened out. The very first night we got really drunk, well I got really drunk, the next thing I know we're in a hotel room and it's only got one bed. I'm drunk and I'm crying about that dead kid and Davey comes over and just takes me in his arms and holds me and rocks me like I'm some kind of baby. Then he kissed me on the forehead. Fox, I looked up and pulled his head down to me and I kissed him on the mouth. I swear, I had never done anything like that with a man before in my life. Davey said, 'Aw Jesus, Wally. Boy, don't do this to me.' I started taking off my clothes and kept kissing him. He had never made a pass at me, Fox, but he didn't stop me either. We spent the next three days either in bed or on the strip. He showed me places where things were done on stage that I hadn't thought anatomically possible. I got a real education that week, I tell you." 

"When we got back I moved my gear into his hooch and we were happy, not bothering anyone, I thought. Oh, we were careful, this was the Marine Corps after all. Two or three weeks go by and one night Davey is on patrol so I'm in the hooch by myself, asleep. I wake up when this hand goes over my mouth and this voice says, 'Quiet field bitch or I'll line the whole platoon up outside and we'll take turns on your ass." Walter stood, picked up his mug and turned to the coffee pot. He continued with his back to Mulder. 

"He pulled me off my cot and threw me onto the floor. This guy was huge. I knew instantly who it was when he picked me up. He must have gone 250 pounds of solid muscle. There was no way I could fight him. He thought would kill me and drag my body out into the jungle to rot. <deep breath> He slit the back of my pants with his buck knife, spit on my ass and raped me. When he was finished he slammed my face in the floor took one of my tee shirts and cleaned himself off. Then he said, 'Hey cunt, you're bleeding. Guess Sergeant Faggot ain't as much of a man as you thought, huh.' I guess I was the only one in the whole company that hadn't known Davey was gay. That's the last I remember until Davey found me when he got back. I was still bleeding, so I knew he'd hurt me pretty bad but there was no way Davey could take me to the medics. He pulled in some favors and got us some more passes to DaNang. He took me to some old Vietnamese doctor on the strip. Th doc told Davey he could sew me up but that I would have to stay out of the jungle until I healed. Davey had some gay friends that were Navy corpsmen, they smuggled me into the recreation area at China Beach and took care of me until I could go back to my squad. They kept me pretty stoned; one, because I was in so much pain and two, so I wouldn't make any noise. The funny thing is, I remember that old woman. Leaning over me this time not sitting on my chest, just stroking my face and crooning." 

"When I finally got back to the platoon, to this day I don't know how Davey covered for me and I was gone two weeks, I found out the guy who raped me had gotten killed while on patrol. I never had the guts to find out if Davey had been out at the same time. I doubt it. Davey was smarter than that. He would've waited until they had been gone for a while then tracked him on his own, made it look like a sniper. I know you've heard the rumors and stories, there really was a lot of fragging that went on. Most of what I knew about wasn't fatal though, usually just enough damage to get whoever out of country."

Walter returned to his chair and looked at Fox. It didn't look to him like he had moved a muscle during the entire tale. "And that's the whole sordid story."

"What happened to Davey?"

"Nobody in the platoon ever said a word to me about it, Fox, no one. I moved back into Davey's hooch and we slowly started up again. See, Davey had never made love to me that way, that's why I was so torn. Before he died in that ambush he did, he said he'd be damned if he let that bastard ruin my whole life. He was my first lover and I guess he was my second too."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He was. He saved my life more times than I can count. I still miss him sometimes." 

"Come on. Let's go get in that tub you mentioned last night."

"Huh?"

"The hot tub. You can play with my ass, drive me nuts and tell me Davey stories."

"Why?"

"Cause I like the way you play with my ass."

"No. Why Davey stories? Wasn't this enough?"

"This wasn't a Davey story. You loved him. You miss him. Come on, tell me about the good times. I want to hear more about that first week in DaNang, more about about those shows on the strip."

"You are a pervert."

"Ah, but I could get inspired." 

Chapter Five

"Not right now, ok Fox? I need a little time. I've kept him, I mean Davey, so secret... I need some time before I talk about him. I want to tell you about him... he really was great and you're right, I did love him." Walter reached down, taking Mulder by the hand pulled him to his feet and began to push him out of the kitchen. "But, inspiration or no, we really do have to shovel that driveway."

"Now?" Mulder's whiny reply reminded Walter of a kid trying to get out of doing his chores. Walter decided to treat it that way.

"If we shovel the driveway now, we can use the hot tub to warm up and play in later. Then we won't have to worry about getting out." the entire time Walter had been talking he had also been stalking Fox. Now he took the taller man by the waist and turned him in his arms. Biting the side of his neck and whispering. "We can stay in that wet sexy tub until we turn into prunes. We can even add a little oil to the water so that the scent stays in the air and it makes turn your skin to silk."

"Ok, you convinced me. I hope you have extra clothes and boots. All I have are these jeans and my office clothes." With his nose buried deep in Walter's shoulder and nibbling at the tender side of his neck, Fox's actions belied his apparent willingness to work. 

"All my boots and heavy work coats are in the mud room, check out there. I'll get you some thick socks and a flannel shirt." Walter left Mulder to rummage through what heavy work clothes he could find and went back to the bedroom the change his own clothes. He thought of the skillful way Fox had brought the rape story out of him. He hadn't told anyone that story in over twenty years. There were many things he had told Mulder that he hadn't told anyone else, even before they had become lovers. What was it about Mulder that made Walter want to confide his secrets in him? 

Walking across the bedroom Walter felt something odd in the carpet. Looking down, it was a rubber ring. //What the hell?// He bent down to pick it up and noticed other odd looking shapes on the floor. //Cock ring, ball harness, leather restraint.. Fox, what kinds of games did you have in mind?// Walter thought. An evil grin began to form as he remembered the toys he had bought last night before coming home. He put the toys back into Fox's overturned bag and began to plan a whole new assault.

********************

Walter had never had as much fun shoveling the drive. It had been hard work and Mulder had complained the entire time until Walter, tired of his BS, had hit him in the back of the head with a snowball. The look on his face had been worth it. Never had Fox expected an Assistant Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation to hit him in the head with a snowball. It was priceless, and it was just the beginning. Mulder of course had had to retailiate. The battle had been joined. They had chased each other into the back yard where they drew the attention of the neighbor kids. They were astounded that adults would play in the snow at all much less be involved in a major snowball fight. The kids had wanted to play. Walter hadn't interacted with the neighborhood since he and Sharon had split up but he had known some of these kids when they were much smaller. The sides were drawn and rules established (no rocks in the snow) and forts built. All out war ensued; the two grownups against a mob of what seemed like three hundred ten year olds. When they surrendered (and they HAD been forced to surrender), they were both soaked to the skin and bone cold. 

Coming inside Mulder said laughingly, "I want in that hot tub. Right Now. I may never get warm again."

"Why don't we take a shower to get clean, have lunch then get in the tub." Walter suggested. The plans he had made for Fox Mulder and his toys earlier began with getting Fox in the shower. 

"Good idea," Fox said heading down the hallway, "Hot water is hot water."

By the time Walter got to the master bath Fox had already started the shower and was stripping off the cold soaked layers of clothes. "From the looks of things, I guess you are cold." Walter said with a smirk. 

Looking down at himself Fox gave a simple reply, "Ha Ha. Let's take a look at you." 

"Just get in the shower. I'll be there in a minute." Walter said. He watched Fox get in the shower then quickly grabbed some things from the counter and drawers and left to prepare the bedroom for the upcoming assault. 

The interlude in the shower was everything he could have hoped for. Fox was completely unsuspecting. He had soaped his body lavishly and used it as a lubricant as he massaged Mulder's entire body not just his groin and ass, even going so far as washing his thighs and calves; he even shampooed his hair. Mulder started to get down on his knees before him but Walter stopped him. "No, I want you in bed this time." As they got out Walter took the towel from Fox and said, "let me do that," and began to dry his lover. When he reached his lower back he fell to his knees and began to lick him dry. He felt the muscles beneath his tongue begin to go soft and turned the taller man. He buried his nose in Mulder's pubic hair and began to nuzzle and mouth it with the expected results. He got hair in his mouth. "That's the one thing that's really disgusting about oral sex."

"Hummmm?" Fox looked down at him confused and more than just a little distracted. 

"Do you know the sound a pubic hair makes before it hits the floor?" Fox shook his head. "Pthoooi." Fox laughed softly still somewhat distracted. "Let me trim that for you a little, just enough to keep me from getting loose hairs, ok?" Fox nodded his agreement. Walter led him into the bedroom where there was a towel on the side of the bed and a bowl of water on the bedside stand. 

"Walter, do you have something nefarious planned for my bush?"

"No." Walter answered. "Really, all I want to do is trim the loose hair around your prick." Walter led him to the side of the bed and laid him down. Picking up Mulder's feet he set them wide apart exposing the hanging balls and the small ring of muscle. "It's your balls and ass I want to shave." Fox sat up to protest, Walter kissed him and persuaded him to listen. "I used to keep myself completely shaved. I won't take off too much, I promise it won't even be noticeable in the showers at the gym." Fox finally agreed and lay back with his hands behind his head.

Walter began very slowly first combing and trimming with a small pair of blunt tipped moustache scissors. He made sure his touch was firm and not at all arousing, he did not want Fox hard at this point. When he had completed the trimming he said, "Fox, lay very still, I sure don't want to nick you."

Fox sat up. "Walter, if you really want to do this... well, I use an electric razor. I have one in my bag. We could probably reset it for this." 

"Good idea. But those vibrate and you really shouldn't get hard during this."

"I don't believe this. You're telling me you don't want me getting hard. With me in your bed. This is a first."

Walter spread the shaving gel and let it sit for a moment to make the hairs really soft, then he began. It was done in just a very short time. Walter then took a warm washcloth and cleaned him off. "Stay there just a minute. I'll be right back." Walter took everything back into the bathroom and returned again kneeling by the side of the bed. 

Placing his hands on Fox's soft inner thighs Walter spread them just a little more and dipped his head surprising Fox by taking both of his soft balls in his mouth at the same time. Mouthing and slurping for just a minute he lifted his head and said, "ah, that's better." 

Mulder moaned, "ooooh, that's good Walt, don't stop."

"Sorry, I have to stop for just a little bit. You know, when I came back in here this morning to get dressed your toys were spread all over the floor." Mulder's head popped up and he raised himself on his elbows to look down at the older man between his legs. Their eyes met. "Interesting toys," he continued. Raising an eyebrow and his hand "but I prefer my own."

Fox's eyes widened when he noticed the small mass of straps and rings dangling from Walter's hand. 

"This is a cock and ball harness combined. Your's were separate weren't they." Mulder didn't answer. He hadn't really expected an answer. "It has one additional strap though, that's what makes it a ball separator." He began to attach it to the younger man's body. "You can imagine how it works." 

"Walt?"

"Shhhh. Lay back." Mulder complied. "Now I hate hair in my mouth as much as anybody. But this is the reason I wanted you bare. Sometimes these toys can pull at the hair and make them painful to wear. I don't want you having any kind of pain." Walter reached for the tube of lubricant he had stashed under the bed and began to apply it to both his hands. "To that end we really need to stretch you some more." He leaned forward and licked the tightly clenched ring of muscle before him until he felt it soften and relax. Walter placed the tip of his index finger to Mulder anus and began making those little circles with it again. Mulder jumped, arched his back and lifted his hips off the bed. "Easy baby," Walter's finger had followed him and by the time Mulder had eased the finger was fully embedded, "I'm just going to stretch you some more." Walter inserted the second finger and waited until Fox settled again. Then he began the slow pumping motion. He felt Mulder's ass muscles soften and removed the second finger. This time he inserted both index fingers moving them slightly apart and gently stretching the powerful sphincter. When Fox had relaxed enough that the hole stayed slightly open when he removed his fingers, Walter slid up until he lay across his lover's chest. 

"Oh My God. Walter. That is the most sensual thing I have ever felt."

"Good. There's more. I want you to understand. You say I'm huge... that it's a monster, well I am big, very big. Fox, my meat is 9 and a half inches fully erect," Mulder gasped, "the base is three inches and the head is two. It's going to take more than my fingers to stretch you enough." He paused and reached under one of the pillows. "This is a butt plug. It's only four inches long and one inch thick. I want you to wear this for a little while this afternoon." 

Mulder stared at the rubber shaft, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. The idea that his lover was more than twice as long and three times as thick took his breath away. He reached up and pulled Walter's head down into a deep kiss. "Do it."

Walter knelt between his lover's legs again and using a lot of lubricant and patience slowly inserted the rubber invader, then he leaned forward and lovingly mouthed the restrained balls. When Mulder began to rock Walter backed off to admire his handiwork. Mulder lay there legs splayed his hands fisting the bed covers; he was fully aroused and not going anywhere. His cock and bare balls separated and completely restrained, his ass stuffed. Mulder was learning what being a bottom to a real top was all about. He didn't look too unhappy about it pumping his hips the way he was. It was time to start the teasing.

Standing he stretched his hand down to the panting Mulder. Using one finger he softly stroked one inner thigh from groin to knee and said, "Let's go get some lunch." 

Chapter Six

Walter slowly pulled Fox into a sitting position. He had made sure that the butt plug was seated securely and wouldn't slide too deep but he wanted Fox to get the full benefit as well. Fox turned a little pale as he felt it shift and settle deeper within his virgin ass. He gripped both of Walter's hands hard and gave a slight sob. "Shhh, easy baby. Just sit for a minute. Let yourself get used to it." Fox's color slowly started to return, he nodded then stood. Still holding Fox's hand Walter led him to the full length mirror on the closet door. Standing behind the taller man he gazed into the mirror over his lover's shoulder, rimming his ear he barely breathed his continued seduction. "Look Fox, look at yourself. You're not even fully hard yet and you're leaking." He reached around the slender hip to take the tumescence organs in hand. "Look at your balls," reaching beneath them he lifted and paused to gently tug on the separated spheres, straightening out any residual wrinkles that could cause problems later, "stretched sooo tight," he paused to scratch softly, almost with a tickling stroke. "And this pretty cock of yours, look there are three rings, all attached to a single strap. Let's spread them out a bit." He manipulated the rings until each one was an inch from the one next to it. "You want me to stroke it?" Fox nodded. "No." Walter slid his fingers to the head instead and began a firm massage to just the head. Fox raised himself to his toes, arched his back and reaching over his head took Walter by the neck.

"Oh God, Walter. Please."

"Please what, baby, what do you want?" Walter said, still tormenting the younger man. Fox just groaned deep in his chest. Walter gathered the moisture pouring freely and brought it to Fox's lips. "Taste yourself. Taste how much you want me." Fox lapped at the fingers greedily. 

Walter stepped away and picked up a sweatshirt and pants. He stepped into the pants and said, "Look at how hard your nipples are. Are you cold? Now, we don't want you to get cold during lunch. Put this on." Fox put on the shirt; the hem fell and caught on the base of his outstretched penis. He lifted it to cover his arousal. "No, don't ever hide yourself from me. I like seeing how much you want me." Walter kissed him softly. "Come on, I'm starved. Let's eat."

"Eat me, Walter. I can't take this much longer."

Walter gave another soft laugh. "Oh yes you can. You can take this and enjoy it for a whole lot longer, all afternoon and evening if I want." Separating the three cockrings had increased the pressure building in Fox's erection. He moved his hands toward it. Seeing his intention Walter placed his hands firmly over the tortured man's. "No, Fox. That's mine. I made it, I'll play with it. I'll make it go away and I'll bring it back. But you don't touch it. If I have to, I'll restrain your hands. I don't want to do that. I want you to learn self control."

He then took Fox by the hand and led him into the kitchen, sitting him on a tall stool. He sat him so that his ass was on the very edge of the seat, most of his weight on the butt plug. He then placed Fox's hands on the seat behind him. "Keep your hands there. If you don't, you and the stool will flip over." He put one of his hands on each of Fox's knees and spread them wide apart again. Walter stepped away and got a bottle of cooking oil and spread a generous amount over Fox's burgeoning organs. Giving a quick stroke and a pinch to the head he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "God, I love this picture. Tell me a story, Fox." 

Fox had never felt so exposed in his life; the sweatshirt merely emphasized his nakedness. His totally open and vulnerable position seemed to underscore his submissive posture. Somewhat distracted by the constant throbbing in his groin, Fox had not been paying attention. "What?"

"While I fix lunch. Tell me a story. Tell me about your first lover. The one at Oxford, the professor who seduced you."

"Michael? You want to hear about Michael? Now?" Mulder almost squeaked. 

"Sure. Tell me all the juicy details."

"Jesus, Walter. I was sixteen years old. That's a long time ago."

"Sixteen? I thought you went to college at Oxford."

"European school systems are different. After Sam was taken my family broke up. My mother wasn't coping too well and wanted to send me to boarding school. My grades were high and my intelligence test scores were very high so my father used his contacts through the State Department to get me accepted at Oxford."

"Just a baby. Did he seduce you very quickly?"

"I was lonely, confused, and believe it or not England has a very different culture. I guess I was easy prey."

Walter prompted him a little more and soon Fox was telling the story with great relish. Occasionally, Walter would go over to tease his erection just to remind him of what was really happening, but mostly Walter prepared lunch and Fox talked about his lover.

After twenty minutes Walter walked over and kissed him. "We'll just let that simmer for a bit. In the mean time let's go play some more."

Fox looked at him with great apprehension. "Walter, I really can't take much more."

Walter helped him off the stool and said, "sure you can. And you love it."

Unable to deny the truth of that statement he followed Walter into the den. Walter reached into the bag that he had carried in last night and sat down on the leather couch. Draping Fox face down across his lap, he gazed at the succulent feast before him. Bending down he bit the cheek nearest him. Fox hissed. "Fox, you have one eminently fuckable ass. I am really going to enjoy popping your cherry tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. Why did you think I was doing all this?"

"I don't know. Drive me insane?"

Walter shifted Fox until he was lying with his hands on the floor supporting most of his weight and his ass arched over Walter's lap. "Spread your legs." He did and Walter adjusted him until he was satisfied Fox couldn't rub his cock or balls against him and that Walt could still reach his anus easily. Walter played with Fox's ass; adjusting the butt plug, working it in and out and sometimes working it in a small circle. He felt the leg of his pants begin to get wet from the amount of precum Fox was leaking and decided it was time to up the ante. 

He pulled the small plug completely from Fox's ass very slowly and listened with a smile to the deep groan he heard. "Oh, yeah, you're coming along very nicely." Fox groaned again. Leaving his ass empty Walter said, "go on into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. Then come back into the kitchen for lunch."

When Fox came into the kitchen he was much subdued. "How did you know?"

Walter smiled. "Been there. Done that. Sit eat your lunch." 

Fox sat, very gingerly but said, "I'm not anywhere near as sore as I thought I would be, thank you." 

Walter leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome but I'm being selfish. I want you wide open and begging me tonight. You can't do that if you're sore." Fox's eyes got wide again in anticipation of what Walter had in mind. "Come on, eat. I'm a good cook." Walter said. He knew his ignoring of Fox's dilemma would jack the sexual tension in the younger man up another notch.

After they had eaten and the kitchen cleaned Walter took Fox's hands and led him into the den again. This time he sat him on the coffee table facing the couch. He told Fox to spread his legs again and began to examine Fox's entrapped cock and balls for damage. They began to swell again as Walter skillfully manipulated them and by the time he was done Fox was fully engorged and moaning. "Damn your good, Walter." Walter gave his evil grin, this was the first time he had allowed Fox to see it. Walter knelt between Fox's spread thighs and began to suck only on the unrestrained portion of Fox's erection. When he could no longer sit still Walter asked him, "do I need to further restrain you Fox?" Fox shook his head. "I think I do, but I'm going to add another teaser first."

Walter laid him over his lap again and lubed up his ass. This time Fox didn't tense when he felt Walter's fingers on this most private area. When Walt had him really loose he said, "That butt plug is the smallest of the ones I have. This one is the next biggest in size. It's not as long as the other one but it's much wider." Mulder fisted his hands and said, "Walt, please just fuck me. Please. I can't take this, really, I'm going to explode." Walter inserted the fat plug. "argggggg." 

"Shhhh. Soon enough, soon enough." He said as he patted Mulder's ass. "Now get up and go turn on the TV and VCR, get the tape labeled Vacation '93." Mulder's mind was so overloaded at the point he didn't even question the unusual request. He did as he was told then returned to the couch where Walter sat him down between his legs. "I knew at some point in my career I would piss off somebody and they would order my house and office searched and my office is probably wired. So I've taken some precautions. This is one of my favorite tapes... it is not vacation footage." Walter clicked the remote and the screen flickered revealing graphic footage of men having sex together. Oral sex, anal sex, jacking off, men by themselves, pairs, groups, gags, restraints, dildos, obviously scenes taken from many different videos with the dialogue and cheesy music cut, Fox found it to be very arousing. Of course, by this point Fox would have found the Discovery Channel titillating. Walter began to chew on his shoulder and stroke his erection. 

"Walter please, don't. It's too much." Walter reached down and released the straps encasing Fox's bound balls. "Ahhhh." Walter began to stroke him again and this time Fox rocked with him. 

By the time the tape was over Walter had allowed Fox become agressive again. He now sat facing Walter straddling his lap and was continuously rubbing their erections together; planting long wet passionate kisses all over his face and chest; using his hands to excite Walter he finally began to beg in ernest. "Do me, Walter. Bring me off. Touch me, just touch me... please."

"You're ready. Let's go to bed."

Fox practically ran down the hall. By the time Walter got there Fox was already on the bed and had removed the offensive sweat shirt. Walter made sure Fox was watching him as he slowly removed his sweatpants. Fox licked his lips in anticipation. "Hurry Walter. I can't wait."

Walter got the lube from the drawer and applied a large amount to Fox's erection. With great care he removed the rings that were still binding him. Fox bit his lip to keep from screaming. It hadn't hurt. The release from the pressure had just felt so good. Walter again made sure Fox was watching as he rolled on a condom and lubed himself. Fox started to roll over; Walter stopped him. "No, on your back I want to watch your face." He took Fox's legs and folded them back against his chest instructing Fox to hold them in place. He started a slow stroke to the tortured man, with both the plug and to his erection. Fox began a low keening and when his eyes rolled back Walter pinched the sensitive head hard and sharply removed the plug. Fox couldn't hold back, he screamed and came. 

Walter watched him ride out his pleasure then when he was in that totally relaxed post-coital languor, he placed the massive head of his erection to Mulder's anus. 

Mulder's eyes opened wide and he whispered. "Thank God. Fuck me." Mulder wrapped his legs around Walter's waist and met him stroke for stroke. When Walter was fully embedded Fox pulled his face down to his. "You are my master. My ass belongs to you." He kissed him with all the passion he had left then reached up to hold the headrails. "Fuck me." Walter did and did it well.

**************************

Fox woke the next morning with Walter stroking his belly and saying, "Morning Sweetpea."

"Are you going to call me that every morning."

"Probably not in the staff meetings but every morning you wake up here... yeah," he grinned, "I like it. It's not exactly a name I'll slip and call you at work." Mulder groaned. "Speaking of work, road crews came through last night, it's back to the salt mines." 

Mulder rolled over and kissed him, "I passed out last night. That wasn't very gracious or loverlike. That was the most intense experience I have ever had. I don't know if I could live through it again. My God. Walter, the things you had me doing and saying and begging to do." Mulder blushed and couldn't continue. 

Walter kissed him. "I know. I felt the same way my first time." Mulder started to speak again, Walter stopped him. "Don't say anything now. Next time, if you want a next time, is your turn. Now it's getting late and we have to get to work."

They rolled out of bed and headed for the bath, without words they decided to shower one last time, in this idyllic break, together. They dressed and had a silent cup of coffee before simultaneously heading for the door. Fox stopped, turned and started to say something but changed his mind quietly walking to his car. 

************************

Walter looked up to see a bemused Kim Cooke walking through his door holding a florist's box. "Someone send you flowers, Kim?"

"No, Sir. These are for you."

Kim handed him the box and waited. Walter stared at her until she got the message and left the office, closing the door behind her. Walter held the unusual square, gold, foil box and was almost afraid to open it, gathering his courage he did. Inside, wrapped in green tissue he found two rose buds, one red, one white, their stems trimmed short and lying crossed forming a perfect X. The note read:

     Wally, 

     I'm not good with words. Your turn is tomorrow, my  
     place, 1:00. I've got some new toys. 

                                    Love,  
                                    Sweetpea

End 


End file.
